


Smile Because I Want To

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Will, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, M/M, OYPGTH AU, Omega!Dipper, Possessive!Will, Shapeshifting!Tad Strange, Willdip, magic use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: "Again, if you go near him I will rip your head clean off and burn it.""Oh, I know." Tad's smirk grew into a wide, sharp-toothed grin. "I've seen you do it before."





	Smile Because I Want To

**Author's Note:**

> In the same setting as OYPGTH because I'm trying to get back into the groove of it for a possible surprise (eheheh).

Dipper didn't have the patience for this. He glared at the sopping wet demon in front of him, even as Will looked over at him with sorrowful eyes. It was really pathetic and was really beginning to make the back of his mind begin to throb in the beginnings of a headache. He just let out a slow, long exhale, pinching the bridge of his nose before shaking his head.

"Pathetic. Absolutely...pathetic. I really expected better from you, Cipher."

Will whimpered, slouching even more as he wrapped shaky arms around himself. Dipper just pointed toward the manor, not even watching the demon slowly make his way through the snow. Dipper just rubbed his forehead, watching his breaths disappear into the air through white clouds. Of course the demon would come up empty-handed, as always, proving he was even more useless than his sister had told him originally. 

If he needed something done, he'd have to do it himself. He tugged the cape around his shoulders tighter as he stormed into the woods. He could hear the steps of his demon behind him despite Will being a miserable failure. He turned, blue flames flickering above the palm of his hand as he glared at the now-dry demon behind him. Will's only eye was filled with unshed tears and Dipper sneered.

"I told you to go home, Cipher."

"B-But m-master you can't go out in this!" 

"I can and I will." Dipper huffed as he continued on the path. "If you had done this properly the first time, I wouldn't be doing this now."

"B-But - m-master you can't!"

"And why can't I, demon?" Dipper hissed as he stepped over a gnarled black tree root. He realized all the trees were black at this point. 

"B-B-Because - because -" Will wrung his hands behind the other, following closely as he stammered in clear discomfort. 

Whatever excuse Will was coming up with wasn't fast enough as Dipper walked through the opening in the woods and stared out into the pristine lake. There were broken holes where the ice had been shattered - where Will had landed and failed, more like - so it gave Dipper plenty of time to see the glowing eyes that met his through the black water. He snarled as its head slowly ascended from the freezing waters, neck impossibly long as it curled to glare down at them. 

Dipper stood his ground, jaw clenched and blue flames growing in his palm as he glared at the creature. He felt Will tug at his cape, but he ignore him in favor of straightening his posture to prepare for a fight.

"M-Master!" Will cried out, tugging on his cape once more.

"Cipher, go home!" Dipper bared his teeth when the creature came close enough to bare its own. Endlessly sharp fangs stared him back and for a brief moment, even he felt fear.

"Please!" Will whined. "I-It's not what it seems!"

The creature unhinged it's jaw and let out a high screech, deafening Dipper for a moment before Dipper grabbed Will and shoved them both out of the way when the creature lunged forward. The omega quickly scrambled to his feet, pushing his cape over his shoulder as he growled at the large creature. This thing had been an absolute pain for months and he'd finally tracked its habits. Will was supposed to kill it and the demon had been unsuccessful. He was beginning to wonder if Will really was this all-powerful demon or if it was all just a ruse.

Dipper could guess a few things - it was a dragon of some sort, it had to be with the teeth arrangement and its reflecting eyes. He'd only seen them in his insane great-uncle's books, but to see one in person was the true honor. He'd promised to rip its jaw out for Stanford, or at the very least a few teeth, but killing it would be his best bet if he wanted to survive to do so. He grabbed the amulet around his neck, watching glowing chains wrap around its neck and force it down. It slammed into the sand with a loud thud before it screeched louder, pulling on the chains and wriggling angrily in the water. Dipper was quick to avoid getting splashed, dodging the creature's tail as it attempted to whip around and cut him in half. 

He changed a spell under his breath, slamming his hand into the ground before pulling out a glowing blue sword - a trick Will had taught him a while ago. It was heavy in his palm as he raised it from the ground and walked closer to the creature. It narrowed its eyes before opening its mouth wide to let out another deafening cry. Dipper's head would definitely be throbbing by the end of this. He took another step closer before he saw a flash of blue. His hand stung before he turned to see the sword fall to the ground and his hand burned. He growled as he watched Will stand in front of the creature with his arms outstretched. 

"Cipher!" 

"D-Don't!" Will looked like he was actually crying now, though Dipper couldn't tell through his rage.

"Step aside now or so help me God, I will tear you limb from limb for disobeying me." 

Will cringed at the venom in the human's voice and he was very see Dipper would act on that promise, but he held his ground and shook his head.

"I-I can't do that, master!" 

"You have one last chance before you die with that creature." Dipper hissed. He should have listened to his sister - Will really was an obstacle in his plans. His irritation only fueled his anger when he thought about all the nights he defended the demon against his family.

"M-Master, l-listen! Please!" Will could feel the creature glare at Dipper behind his back. 

Dipper narrowed his eyes, bending over to draw the sword out of the sand once more. He bore holes into Will's being as he gestured for the demon to explain himself.

"Th-this isn't a normal dragon - he's the guardian of the forest. I-If he dies - the entire forest dies!" Will offered a pleasing look. "Th-That means there's - there's no more monsters. No more pull. The entirety of the Falls will be destroyed!" 

Dipper's grip around the sword tightened. He turned his glowing blue eyes to glare at the dragon behind Will. 

"Is that so? And you expect me to just believe you?" 

"M-Master, I would n-never lie to you." Will fell to his knees, looking up at the human. "P-Please master, it's agreed to give you its scales." 

"I didn't come for its scales, Cipher." Dipper narrowed his eyes. "I came for its teeth." 

"I-It's scales are just as powerful f-for whatever you need them for!" Will whimpered. "P-Please, I'll give you anything. Just - Just let it go."

Will watched the human look between him and the dragon, his jaw clenched painfully tight as the sword slowly faded from Dipper's hands. Will's shoulders slouched slightly. He knew Dipper would probably punish him later for this - for the first time, really - but this was worth it. He watched Dipper tug his cape back around him.

"Bring the scales to my room." Dipper snapped his fingers and the chains around the dragon's neck fell to the ground, taking on a black iron. 

Will watched the boy turn around and make his way back into the forest. He let out a shaky breath, fear gripping his chest at the promise of what was to come. 

"William Cipher."

He turned around to see the guardian raise to its full height, staring down at him with glowing eyes.

"Those chains are not nearly as tight as you make them seem."

"I just saved your life and you're going to start judging me?" Will rubbed a hand over his face. He was sweating despite the chill.

"What is your business with that human?"

"He's my master."

"Your actual relationship, demon."

"He's my mate." Will looked at him with cold eyes. "Don't get any ideas. He's mine." 

Will bared his teeth, watching the dragon chuckle lowly.

"Only you would go for something so feral."

"You're one to talk, Tad." Will pursed his lips. "Purposefully angering him these past few months - you wanted him to come after you, didn't you?"

"He's quite a spitfire." Tad mused. He slowly beached himself and Will watched with a silent snarl as he shifted into a human form. "I think he's perfect. You won't get to keep him as yours for long."

"He doesn't have a thing for shape-shifting demons so go find someone else, you cretin." Will bared his teeth and Tad smiled at the large fangs he presented.

"He doesn't have one because he's never met one. We both know people grow tired of mind tricks sooner or later, Cipher. I, however, can change into anything he so desires." 

Will narrowed his eye and Tad smirked back.

"Don't even think about it, Strange. I will rip your throat out before you even get near him."

"Touchy, touchy." Tad whistled. "Fell for a human despite the warnings your kind always give to you - you really are something else."

"Again, if you go near him I will rip your head clean off and burn it." 

"Oh, I know." Tad's smirk grew into a wide, sharp-toothed grin. "I've seen you do it before."

The blue-haired demon just glared at Tad for a few more moments before making his way back into the forest. He could hear Tad's laugh echo as he made his way through. He snapped his fingers, summoning scales from the actual forest guardian that resided in the forest - stowed away in safety. Will had ensured the guardian's safety months ago to ensure no one would even accidentally stumble upon it. He gripped the scales in his hand as he approached the manor. 

The possible punishment was worth not having Dipper know another demon was in the area. It's not that Will cared that Dipper knew - it was that he wanted Tad as far away from Dipper as he could keep him. Tad, of course, had made this impossible by dampening his powers with magicked cold water and luring Dipper out in belief that Will had failed in his mission. Now he had an even bigger threat to deal with - Dipper Gleeful himself. 

He adjusted his vest with one hand as he pushed through the manor doors. He didn't have to look around to determine where Dipper had gone - the scent of anger and bitterness lead him upstairs where the omega's room was. He knocked on the door gently, taking on his timid act as he slowly opened the dark wooden door.

"M-Master?" 

"Put it on my desk, Cipher." 

That was a venomous tone and Will was preparing for the worst. He walked in carefully, placing the scales on the table before looking at Dipper. The boy was standing by the window with his back to him - but Will could practically feel the anger radiating off Dipper in waves. He clenched his jaw once before walking forward, throwing caution to the wind as he stood behind his master quietly. 

"I-I'm sorry." Will whispered as he carefully closed the gap between them, nuzzling into the boy's neck. It was warm and soft, but the omega's scent was no less bitter. 

"'Sorry' won't fix the humiliation you caused me, demon." Dipper turned to glare at him and Will felt a shiver run down his spine. The boy's eyes were still glowing a menacing blue and it made his heart stutter in excitement.

"L-Let me make it up to you, master." Will kneeled, watching Dipper turn to face him. He scowled at the demon as his cape folded around his feet. 

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I'll do a-anything you ask." Will crawled forward, hands on the floor as he looked up at Dipper with soft eyes. He licked his lips. "Anything at all." 

"Stop trying to seduce me; I know your tricks by now." Dipper growled, lifting a leg to rest against Will's shoulder before kicking him back. "You may be my alpha, but I am the one in charge here." 

"Of course, my d-dear omega." Will smirked, again kneeling in front of the human. 

"Don't try smooth talking your way out, either." Dipper narrowed his eyes. "You're absolutely pathetic."

"Only for you." Will knew he was winning. He could smell Dipper's bitter scent fade slightly and those glowing eyes slowly faded into their usual cyan color.

"Get out of my sight, demon." Dipper waved him away, but Will grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it gently. 

Dipper huffed and wrenched his hand away. Will just rumbled in amusement when Dipper glared at him.

"Continuing your pattern of disobedience?"

"Never, sir." Will lifted Dipper's hand again to lap at the pad of his pointer finger. "I am nothing b-but your loyal slave." 

"Anything but." Dipper wrenched his hand away again, but it was less forceful than before. 

"Let me please you." Will rumbled, watching Dipper roll his eyes and shoo him.

"Leave me, William. You're forgiven, you absolute imbecile." 

Will hummed. He always got out of his punishments with Dipper. The omega just huffed indignantly before stepping away. Will knew that was his cue to leave and he bowed as he stood before making his way out of the room. He could smell the sweeter scent of his mate as he left and it please his hormones as he walked away from the room. His thoughts fell back to Tad and he made a note to ensure the demon wouldn't even have a chance to even come near the manor. 

Dipper was his.


End file.
